


A Little Less

by watergator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Night Terrors, Stilinski Family Feels, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: just some drabble about stiles not being able to sleep and him having night terrors.so basically an in-between of after the human sacrifices and when stiles is possessed by the nogitsune





	

It was like standing on the edge of a cliff, toes dangerously over the side, threatening to jump at any moment, but he can’t. He can’t force himself off the edge. He can’t move his legs, his body is still and stuck, and the days that he somehow manages to finally tip over the edge, he wakes up long before he’d hit the bottom.

Sleep is a bliss dream for Stiles nowadays, and he can only lay in bed, tossing and turning, eyes closed shut, praying that he at least gets an ounce of sleep before he hears the birds in the early hours of the morning and school is upon him again.

And he so desperately wants to delve off that cliff of conscious, and let himself fall into a long heavy sleep, and not have to worry about the world around him when he’s awake. Because he’s exhausted, drained, and he knows that humans only have the ability to survive only eleven days without rest – and he’s sure it’s almost been a week since he’s had a proper night’s sleep. 

It’s frustrating to say the least, angry at himself as he rolls over for the billionth time and the alarm clock flashes a bright green ‘4AM” and he huffs and pulls the duvet back, maybe to angrily for his liking, but he knows that he won’t be sleeping tonight, again, so he tiptoes to his computer on his desk, and spends the rest of the night researching and doing homework.   
It’s not an ideal situation, having no sleep, and working all night and all day – school is another burden pressing hard on his chest, just below the supernatural occurrences that is constantly crushing him, and he’s starting to consider that perhaps he’s losing his mind, when he scrolls through an article online and for a split second the words make no sense to him, and the ability to read is gone, a cold harsh panic settling into his chest, along with the other crushing realities that had made it harder and harder for Stiles to cope.

But he blinks and the words make sense again, just like they have all his life, and he breaths out, shakily, but it’s there, he can breathe again, and he glances back at his bed, his logic telling him that he should really try to get some sleep, but his conscious knowing that it was pointless, and sleep was an unrealistic idea right now, as had it been all week, and laying down just to roll around in bed for the next three hours would just frustrate him more. At least he was being useful by doing this research for Scott for school tomorrow.   
It was a tiny little thing checked off his list – aside from getting a decent night’s sleep and going a day without feeling a panic attack crawl up on him during random moments of the day.

But it’s not the impending doom that’s just worrying him, it’s his dad, his father who keeps side eyeing, shooting sad smiles at his son, as if he pity’s him, like he’s sorry for him, and Stiles sees him jot things down in the small black notebook he keeps in his back pocket, and Stiles doesn’t think much of it until he sees his dad write something down when he thinks Stiles isn’t looking, but he is, and he manages to be close enough to read it when he reads the word ‘Insomnia’ and Stiles is deflated, unsure, unable to comprehend, because his dad knows about him not being able to sleep at night, and that worries him too. His dad has noticed it, and Stiles had been using every inch of energy that he had, and what he didn’t have, to make sure he didn’t drag his dad into this whatsoever – whether it be supernatural or just regular human stuff, his father had enough to deal with, the threat of impeachment, bills and other dad things. Stuff that was beyond either of their control.

But one night, Stiles had found the motive to fall off the edge of that cliff, and he finally felt relaxed, the first time in a long time, like his muscles had unclenched and he could sink into his bed, letting his guard down for only a second, to be awoke by his own screams, erupting somewhere in his stomach, burning his throat as the reached up and he screamed, thrashing on his bed, unable to control himself, heart hammering against his chest, when he felt something grab him, and he flinched, trying to leap off the bed but he felt arms wrap themselves around his chest from behind him, and hands where ghosting against his chest, soothing and familiar, reassuring and calm. His heart slowed down, and once the screams had stopped, he heard his dad whispering over and over again,

“It’s okay Stiles, I’m here”

He sobbed in his father’s arms that night, until he fell asleep, to which he was unwilling at first, because the first time he’d actually had a decent amount of hours of sleep it had terrified him beyond repair, and he would’ve been too afraid to close his eyes again if his father hadn’t been there, rocking him and soothing him, just like he’d done before, and Stiles felt a little less scared, a little less anxious and a little less worried to fall asleep, to let sleep take over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I look through Teen Wolf fan fictions that are Stiles centric, sadly they are all mostly Sterek (i don't have anything against the ship:) ) and nothing about Stiles and the build up to his possession in 3B so i thought i would contribute and write this even though its not very good.
> 
> i used to have terrible insomnia and it sucks, so stiles, pal, i feel u bro
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this - please comment and leave a kudo!! would greatly appreciate it :) much love:)


End file.
